Back to Black
by AwesomeMori
Summary: "Pare de me ver como um irmão. Ou pare de me ver." Penico. Yaoi. Oneshot. Draminha básico. E, eww, Percabeth.


PJO não me pertence. :)

Isso se passa alguns anos depois de toda aquela treta com Kronos... Ignorei OHdO, não que vá fazer muita diferença.

Back to Black

_He left no time to regret_  
><em>Kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet<em>  
><em>Me and my head high<em>  
><em>And my tears dry, get on without my guy<em>  
><em>You went back to what you knew<em>  
><em>So far removed from all that we went through<em>  
><em>And I tread a troubled track<em>  
><em>My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black<em>

Você promete à si próprio. Todas às vezes. Todas as porras das vezes que não vai voltar. Não vai voltar para ele. Mas então, na fonte do belo e mórbido jardim de sua bela madrasta você vê um pequeno arco-íris se formando. O que uma visão bem inusitada, estando você num lugar desprovido de luz. Nos sentidos literal e lirico. Há apenas uma penumbra, que mal pode distinguir as sombras... Ou melhor, faz de tudo sombras. Ele quer que você vá até ele. Sorrindo só como um herói pode sorrir, um herói que você tem a ciência de nunca poder ser. Você simplesmente não consegue dizer não. E você o odeia por isso. Odeia-se por isso. Você sabe que vai se machucar. Muito. Como todas as vezes, sabe que vai chorar. Até as lagrimas secarem. Voltando para a escuridão que bem conhece, com a solidão que lhe persegue.

Ele pede sua companhia. Chama-te para ir naquele lugar. Diz que de deveria aparecer mais por lá. Mas você odeia. Todos percebem. Mas ele é a única pessoa que não consegue sentir isso. Ele diz que é bom ter os amigos por perto. Mas ele não sabe... Você não quer nenhum amigo. E isso machuca. Todas as vezes que ele te chama de amigão. Especialmente aquela vez que ele te chamou de irmão. Você diz: Eu tive uma irmã E ela morreu 6 anos atrás. Ele fica magoado. Você sente isso. E tem vontade de abraça-lo. Mas aquela vaca loira faz isto por você.

Você pede então, para falar sozinho com ele. A loira te olha fulminante. Está relutante em deixa-lo ir. Ele da um beijo nela e diz que não vai demorar. E você olha para ela vitorioso. E os olhos dela gritam: Não foi você quem ele beijou.

Você ordena. Não. Você implora. "Pare de me ver como um irmão. Ou pare de me ver." Você não é mais uma criança. Esse sentimento já não te satisfaz. Você pode continuar fingindo, mas você não quer mais. Ele diz que te ama. E pede para que não faça isso. Mas não é o bastante, o amor, não é o bastante para faze-lo largar a loira insuportável. Tsc, até ela já havia percebido. Exceção à regra, ela era inteligente. Mas o "cérebro de alga", não, aquele continua à não reparar nos olhares, toques e indiretas. Mas agora ele sabia. E ele te olhava. Provavelmente não achando em você o Nico que conhecia. Você não é mais o Nico que precisa de proteção, nem de amigos. Você agora segue um caminho conturbado, cheio de vícios e pecados.

E é com esse Nico que ele se deita. Confuso. Seduzido. Sentindo e tocando o corpo do desconhecido à frente dele.

E é lindo, perfeito. E por um momento, você olha nos olhos dele e vê que você é tudo o que ele sempre quis. Esse Nico é quem ele ama.

Mas depois, você não sabe o que ele pensa. Quando acabam, ele apenas deita e respira. A excitação e felicidade foram efêmeras, você sabe que ele não se sente bem. Ele se sente sujo, culpado e errado. Mas você não se arrepende, isso é o que você quis por anos.

Você olha para o céu, e ele faz o mesmo, de repente você sente vontade de ficar junto à ele até amanhecer. Mas você sabe que não. Você sabe pelo que esperar, mesmo assim não deixa de machucar quando ele levanta, e diz que tem que voltar. Ele não diz, mas você sabe ele vai voltar para ela. Enquanto você volta para a escuridão.

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to<em>  
><em>We only said goodbye with words<em>  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

NA: Caso alguém não saiba (o que eu acho meio dificil), a os trechos citados são da música Back to Black da maravilhosa Amy Winehouse.

Só uma notinha... Eu não odeio a Annabeth... Porém, talvez o Nico odeie.

PS: FIC não betada, mas dei uma revisadinha posterior.


End file.
